Sixth Year Blues
by scuba angel
Summary: a little harry and hermione. Sirius' daughter comes into play this year, shes a wicca and she and harry have a close relationship will that jepordise his relationship with the girl he actually wants. CHAPTER 17 UPLOADED!
1. The Funeral

Sixth Year Blues.  
  
Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were sitting on the front row of a set of chairs outside in a graveyard. They were surrounded by they're friends and family, and they were all arranged around an open grave. The service had just ended but Harry hadn't noticed, everyone was getting up to leave. Harry stood up and went and stood next to the grave, Hermione and Ron went and stood next to him.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he had stood there and what he had said to those who were comforting him as they left. He was broken out of his reverie by a soft voice beside him,  
  
'Harry? It's getting late, we really should get going,' Hermione had said to him,  
  
'Hermione's right Harry, we should get back or we'll miss the wake.' Ron agreed.  
  
'You guys go ahead, I'm gonna stay here a little longer, plus I'm not in the waking mood, in fact I'm kinda tired,' Harry replied, Hermione gave a weak smile at Harry's attempt to lighten the mood, but she still looked unconvinced, Harry noticed, 'Trust me Mione, I'll be okay.' Hermione nodded and squeezed Harry's hand which until that moment Harry hadn't noticed he'd been holding onto. Hermione motioned for Ron to follow her and the two friends walked off to the car that was waiting for them.  
  
Harry was still standing by the grave after it had gone dark. A figure walked up to him. 'Sorry,' a female voice spoke, 'I got here as soon as I could.' She said as their hands entwined.  
  
'It's okay you're here now,' Harry replied. The two teenagers stood side by side as the stars came out above them in a comfortable silence.  
  
##  
  
Meanwhile at the wake, Hermione was worried.  
  
'Are you sure he'll be okay Ron, he should be here by now,' Hermione asked Ron.  
  
'Hermione don't worry, Harry can take care of himself, you know that,'  
  
'But-'  
  
'Hermione, he'll be fine, trust me.' Hermione stayed quiet but her thoughts didn't. Before she could voice her thoughts again Dumbledore stood up and clinked his glass.  
  
'I would like to thank everyone for coming, Sirius was a great man, he lived his teenage years as a trouble maker and great friend, but yet he lived most of his adult life as a very serious man, he was sentenced for a crime he did not commit, and it is with great pleasure that tonight I can finally toast the name Sirius Black, for tonight he is finally free. To Sirius' Dumbledore raised his glass along with the rest of the crowd and a chorus of 'To Sirius' could be heard.  
  
##  
  
Harry and the mysterious girl were sitting by a gravestone leaning on it, there was no space between they're bodies.  
  
'Adriana?' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Your lucky, you know that right?'  
  
'Care to explain?' Adriana said twisting her head to look at Harry's face, diverting her gaze from their still entwined hands.  
  
'Well, you grew up away form all of this, you didn't get the wizarding gene, you lived your life in the safeness that is being a muggle, you didn't have to deal with this pain, the thoughts going through your head, like why am I famous? Or am I really what every wizard says I am? You didn't have the knowledge that you're father was a murderer, you didn't even know who he was. You were safe from magic, you didn't know about it'  
  
'Yeah, maybe I'm lucky because of that, but I'm also as unlucky as you are, you do realise that we are very similar, we have a lot in common.' Adriana stopped talking then.  
  
'Feel free to embellish on that part then,' Harry said to her with a curious look on his face.  
  
'Just waiting for an invitation,' Adriana told him with a small smile on her face, 'yeah I did grow up around muggles without any knowledge of the wizarding world, but I didn't know my father either, and then I finally find him and he's dead, I never knew him, just like you never knew yours, and I don't even look like him, I'm a copy of my mother, I can't do what you do, I can't show Remus his best friend because I look nothing like his best friend, yet you look like your father so you can.'  
  
'Yeah I guess your right, but at least you weren't famous without knowing it, and that you weren't targeted by an evil wizard!' Harry told her trying to comfort her but Adriana just laughed leaving, Harry with a comical confused expression written all over his face.  
  
'Harry! I lived in Detroit for 15 years, how safe did you think I was growing up. There are drug dealers and rapists on the streets, but the funny thing was I was never targeted by them, in fact they were really friendly to me, wouldn't think about hurting me, but then one night I was walking home from school, I had a choir practice and it had run late so it was pretty dark by the time I got my neighbourhood. And I was just a block away form my house when I was attacked, actually I was ambushed, by these guys in robes and hoods and they had wands, one of them pointed it at me and said something and all I remember was incredible pain coursing through my veins, my blood,' Adriana paused, 'and then nothing, I didn't feel anything because I had on instinct thrown my hand out and knocked the wand out of his hand, and the pain stopped, but then they screamed in agony, and then they were gone.' Adriana stopped talking and looked at the ground.  
  
'Death Eaters attacked you?' Adriana nodded slightly, 'But why? And how did you survive?'  
  
'I ask myself that everyday, can I tell you something? You have to promise to not tell anyone unless I tell you to.' Harry nodded.  
  
'Of course.'  
  
'I was attacked when I was 13, and I swore to myself it would never happen again, I made sure that I was ready for the next time they came, so I trained, I trained and trained and took every single type of fighting type there was, but somehow I knew it wasn't enough. So I got into the magicks. I went to the library of all places and found books on Wiccan magic. For some strange reason I picked it up easily, t just came to me, and then on the eve of my fourteenth birthday I was attacked again, but this time I was ready, I won, I managed to transport them to wherever the hell they came from and I haven't seen any of them since.' When Harry didn't say anything, Adriana didn't whether she sat there looking down at their entwined hands happy in the silence.  
  
'How long do you need me to stay here?' Harry asked.  
  
'How's forever suit you?' Adriana didn't look at him and Harry didn't look at her either they both just looked at their hands.  
  
'Forever's good, I can do that,' Harry replied easily.  
  
'But what about school, you still have two years left?' Adriana asked him, still not looking at him.  
  
'I can miss them, I don't exactly have the best of times there anymore, not since fourth year,'  
  
'Not since Cedric,'  
  
'Yeah and other things,'  
  
'Not since you got over Cho and fell for a girl who isn't called Hermione Granger?' Adriana said with a sly smile.  
  
'Maybe' Harry replied, Adriana just smiled, finally Harry had admitted it.  
  
'You know what forever isn't good anymore, you have to go to Hogwarts, you never know it might just surprise you and be boring!'  
  
'You do realise you just jinxed it and now my sixth year is going to be hell right?'  
  
'Oh come on, how bad could it possibly be?' Harry just looked at her pointedly. 'I just made the jinx worse didn't I?' Harry simply nodded.  
  
'Thanks a lot Adriana,' Harry said sarcastically.  
  
'Hey! You never know, you could be surprised.' Adriana told. 'I'm tired, here endeth the conversation.' Adriana got up and helped Harry up with surprising strength, 'Come on, you can crash at my place.' The two teenagers walked off into through the graveyard hand in hand, unbeknownst to them a pair of gleaming red eyes followed their every move.  
  
'A surprise is sure my dear, and you play a big part' 


	2. Hellwarts'

It was time for Harry to try and survive another year at Hogwarts. He was currently waiting for his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, whilst standing next to his latest best friend Adriana Smith Black.  
  
'You do realise that looking at the portal doesn't mean she gonna come through it quicker don't you?' Adriana asked Harry, frankly she was bored out of her brains staring at a wall, they'd been doing so for 30 minutes.  
  
'I know, but there's nothing else to do.' Harry was still looking straight at the wall when his friends walked through. 'Quick get on the floor!' Harry said to Adriana.  
  
'What?!' Harry just pushed her forward, and because she wasn't ecpecting it she fell backwards onto her butt. All Harry could do was look at her, rubbing her butt, on the verge of laughing. Adriana just looked up at him through her lashes and grumbled. She was about to hurt him real bad when somebody fell into Harry and Harry fell on top of her along with the stranger on top.  
  
'Harry! What are you doing standing just behind the barrier?' Hermione asked.  
  
'um. apparently catching you yet falling over myself,' Harry replied. Hermione blushed and diverted her gaze from Harry.  
  
'Hmm mumph Omph Memph!' A mumbling sound came from under Harry, they both looked confused, until Hermione saw a head poke out from Harry's side, that was when she jumped up her eyes wide, whilst Harry winced know wing what was to come.  
  
'Harry Potter! Don't you ever do that to me again! You know I can kick your ass form here to Timbucktu and you know what I don't have to kick it! Now get the hell off me, your ass isn't exactly the perfect thing to have your head squashed into!' Harry quickly got up and offered Adriana a hand, but she just nudged it away and got up her way, a flip off the floor, and dusted herself off.  
  
'Show off,' Harry mumbled under his breath.  
  
'You know it,' Adriana told him then looked at Hermione and offered her hand to her, 'Hi I don't believe we've met, I'm Adriana Smith Black, and you are?'  
  
'Hermione Granger,' then Hermione's face went confused again, 'Wait a minute? Black?' Hermione then set accusing eyes upon Harry and Harry shrunk back, 'Harry Potter!'  
  
'You know I think women like to say my surname for some reason today, maybe that's how I should introduce myself to people, hehe, me no funny?' Harry shrunk back even further.  
  
'Is there something you're not telling us again Harry, because if there is you better start babbling-'  
  
'Hi, don't mean to interrupt but Harry looks like he's about to shit his pants so I'll explain. Okay, yes whatever you're thinking is true, you're very smart in all the stories Harry's told me, I am Sirius' love child, and yes I do have an American tint to my accent but that is because I spent 15 years of my life there, anyway you're going to miss your train, Harry, Ron is about to come through I can see the red hair already, so I will see you soon and Hermione it was great meeting you! Bye!' and with that Adriana was gone leaving a very confused Harry and Hermione in here wake, and just as she had said, Ron then came through the barrier and the golden trio we're off onto the train, Harry and Hermione telling Ron all about Adriana.  
  
##  
  
'Well, look's like it's time for another year at 'Hellwarts',' Harry sighed.  
  
'Bloody Hell Harry! It's not that bad, I mean it's gotta be better than staying with the Dursley's!' Ron exclaimed, 'For once can't you look on the bright side please!' Ron walked off in a huff.  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Harry asked Hermione.  
  
'Ginny's got a new boyfriend,'  
  
'So?'  
  
'You didn't let me finish, Ron walked in on her giving him a er, I don't know how to say this, okay, she was giving him a BRJ relief session.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'For god's sake Potty, Granger couldn't have said it better, the female Weasley was giving her boyfriend a blow job!' Malfoy spat out from behind Potty and walked off with his Slytherin mates.  
  
'Hey Malfoy!' Harry shouted after him, 'Tell your mother I love what she's done with you! Your fashion sense has really improved since you let her dress you in the mornings!' Hermione started giggling uncontrollably next to Harry whilst Draco stormed off quickly. 'Come on Hermione, we're going to be late for the feast!' 


	3. Surprise!

Surprise!  
  
#  
  
The trio sat in silence until they reached the castle, where they walked in silence until someone crept up behind them, someone they didn't want to see.  
  
'Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two Weasels a Mudblood and Scarhead-'  
  
'Hey I thought I was the only one who got to call you Scarehead?' Behind Malfoy was a pouting Adriana, Harry ran up to her to give her a hug, Ron stood there with his usual expression on his face, Hermione was peeved and Malfoy, well Malfoy was gawking like a fish.  
  
'Oh My God! Adriana what are you doing here?' Harry asked Adriana after he pulled away.  
  
'Well duh! I told you there would be surprise here, I'm teaching the brand new mandatory course here at Hogwarts, I get to teach you lot self defence!' Adriana looked at Malfoy who was now done gawking and was looking pissed off/speechless. 'Okay, let me guess, slicked back Spike/Billy Idol hair, long black robes that look pricey, spit polished shoes, and an expression which makes him look like he's got a wand stuck up his ass, you must be a Malfoy? Nice to meet you,' Adriana offered her hand, Malfoy took it in his.  
  
'Draco Malfoy in fact.' As soon as there hands touched and he had said her name Adriana flung her hand away from hers and as close to her body as she could without touching. 'What's the matter,'  
  
'Nothing, it's just, Dragon of Bad Faith are you anything like your name?'  
  
'No, well unless you listen to the stories that the Golden Trio tells you, but that's not what I was talking about.' Malfoy set accusing eye on Adriana. Slowly, and slightly seductively, Adriana leant towards Malfoy's ear.  
  
'I didn't see a troll, but I saw a memory, of a monster,' Malfoy looked horrified as she spoke in his ear, whilst Harry, Hermione and Ron looked on confused, 'meet me in the Astronomy Tower, any night you want within the next three months at nine o'clock, if you wanna know what I saw, and how much I know.' Adriana moved away form his ear and turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron, Malfoy ranaway from her and straight through the doors of Hogwarts. 'So, what are we waiting for? I'm starving, lets go eat!' Adriana turned on her feet and strode off towards the doors.  
  
'She is the perfect woman!' Ron exclaimed to Harry, the three of them followed, that was until they were knocked off their feet by a huge white blast. They all slowly forced themselves up on to their arms and looked at the sight before them. Adriana was floating in the doorway of the castle, a glowing white light around her, her hair swirling and bleach white, and a look on her face that only could be described as that she was high, and completely not in control. 


	4. What the Hell!

'What the hell!' Ron exclaimed, all three of them were looking at Adriana in the doorway.  
  
'Shit! Adriana! Adriana! Can you hear me?' Harry had gotten up onto his feet and was slowly approaching Adriana cautiously because of the bright light surrounding her that was slowly getting smaller. 'Adriana? Please listen to my voice, you have to stop this, I know you can!' Ron and Hermione and now joined Harry and were looking hopefully up at the girl. The light was now small enough that it was just her glowing.  
  
'Harry? Is that you?' Harry could here Adriana's voice but she wasn't moving her lips.  
  
'err, Yeah it's me,' Harry replied  
  
'I can't hold on much longer, there's just so much power,'  
  
'Adriana focus on my voice, remember I can keep you grounded, I'm like your kite string!' Harry was getting extremely weird looks now for he was talking out loud, to supposedly no one, little did they know that Adriana was in his head, speaking, telepathically. 'Please Adriana! Stay with us!' then the warm fuzzy feeling he had lost him. 'No! We have to get her out of the doorway, she can't hold on much longer!'  
  
'Well what can we do Harry, we can't exactly apparate her out of here, we're not old enough yet!' Ron inquired.  
  
'Honestly you two!' Hermione said exasperated as she walked away with her wand drawn and into the castle, 'Accio!' Adriana whisked down from her spot in the middle of the doorway into Hermione's arms, but Hermione toppled under the weight. 'Eventually you two are gonna read 'Hogwarts a history'!' Harry and Ron ran in after they both fell down, Harry taking Adriana off of Hermione and checking if Hermione was okay then lying Adriana's head in his lap. 'But of course, you wouldn't need to because I know it word for word, I know Ron, you just have to ask me!' Hermione answered before Ron could open his mouth.  
  
'Adriana? Sweetie? It's time to wake up now, come on, you know you have to.' Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
'Harry, I feel so juiced,' she attempted to sit up but quickly fell back down, 'Woah! head rush! Harry, don't let me do that again, please don't let me do that ever again!'  
  
'You know I won't let that ever happen!'  
  
'Harry? Just out of curiosity, but what exactly did she do?' Ron asked.  
  
'That's simple,' Hermione answered for him as she walked towards a painting, that was still, 'she absorbed Hogwarts magic, the real question is Why? And also How?' 


	5. Bedtime Hugs

'Okay, let me get this straight,' Ron was trying to understand whilst Harry and Hermione were sitting with their hands on their chins looking dejectedly at Ron, he'd been going over this for hours. 'Adriana, is Sirius' love child, who has lived outside of the wizarding world for almost 16 years, and now she's here to teach muggle defence as a mandatory course at Hogwarts, she is a kick-ass wiccan witch who has the strength of a Slayer because of a mixed up spell she cast when she was 15, and as she walked through the doorway to the castle some wacked out thing happened and she absorbed all of Hogwarts magic?' Ron looked happily at Harry and Hermione until his face fell, 'Wait, I forgot something,' Ron turned his back on his best friends and muttered to himself.  
  
'Come on Harry, it could be a while before he figures it out,' Hermione stood up, grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the infirmary, where they were all spending the night after bringing Adriana to Madame Pomfrey. One problem though.  
  
'There's only two beds here,' Harry turned himself around fully, rather comically actually, 'Yep, definitely only two beds'  
  
'Well, I guess two of us are gonna have to share then,' Hermione said.  
  
'Why Miss Granger are you implying that you would like to get into a bed with me?'  
  
'Or! We could each take a bed and Ron can sleep on the floor'  
  
'Why Miss Granger are you implying that you don't want to share a bed with me?'  
  
'Look, Harry, I'm tired, so can we just decide?' They both stood there looking into each others eyes, Harry started to lean in until Hermione turned her head and went and lay on a bed. Harry sighed, and went over to the other bed. He closed his eyes, trying to lull himself into sleep, until a small figure crawled onto the bed with him and wrapped their arms around him and his around them.  
  
'Hermione? Do you really think we should be doing this?'  
  
'I don't think it's fair if Ron gets the floor, it hasn't been cleaned yet.'  
  
'Okay then, night.' No reply, Hermione was already asleep in his arms, he looked down at her with a small smile on her face. He pulled the covers over them and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Meanwhile.outside the infirmary  
  
'Okay guys I got it!' Ron turned around. 'Guys? Guys? Guys!' 


	6. Answers

Harry awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. When he looked around he found out that he was alone, Hermione and Ron were both gone. He was glad. He had just had the worst dream he could ever imagine. It was of someone's past. Sirius's past to be more exact. It terrified him to no end, what Sirius had gone through in Azkaban. But halfway through it had switched, to Adriana's life, but not her past. Her future.  
  
'Hey there stranger,' Adriana said as she walked in startling Harry. 'Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.'  
  
'What are you doing up?'  
  
'Are you kidding me?' she received a blank look. 'Harry, it's 2 pm, I came to wake you up, Dumbledore wants to see us all in his office.'  
  
#  
  
Up in Dumbledore's office there were Hermione, Harry and Ron who were all sitting in chairs, and Adriana who was leaning against the wall. Dumbledore came down the stairs in his office to the four teenagers below him. 'Thank you all for coming on such short notice,' he said to them the natural twinkle in his eyes still twinkling. 'Adriana would you like a seat?'  
  
'No thanks, I prefer to stand,' She lifted herself off of the wall, 'And I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I really don't like small talk, can we get to why we're here, to talk about why I went crazy and ended up absorbing Hogwarts' magic.' She looked to the empty picture frames. 'And why it hasn't gone back yet?'  
  
'I believe this is where Miss Granger comes in with her theory,' Dumbledore told them and nodded his approval to Hermione.  
  
'Okay,' Hermione stood up and walked to Adriana, 'Here's my theory. Basically it goes all the way back to the four founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. When they created this school, they were treated like Gods, because they had the power of Gods. And Adriana's magic she uses is very specific as to where she takes the energy. And where does she get it?'  
  
'I take it from Gods, but I only usually take it from Hecate,' Adriana slowly nodded showing that she understood, 'but I don't take it permanently, I borrow it, I call for it when I need it, then it goes, so why have I still got it. Professor, the reason I didn't sit down is because if I touch something, stuff happens. Last night I melted the bed I was on in my sleep.'  
  
'That's where the bad news comes in.' Hermione said dejectedly. 'The only way to get rid of the magic is to give it back, do what you normally do when you stop using your magic usually.'  
  
'And that's bad news how?'  
  
'You can't just give back Hogwarts' magic, there's too much of it. You have to get rid of every single piece of magic in you. You can't even keep enough to float a pencil.'  
  
Adriana looked at the ground, 'Oh.' 


	7. Choices

Choices  
  
'Adriana?' Hermione asked the girl in front of her. Adriana slowly looked up to look into Hermione's eyes, her eyes void of all emotions. Just plain green pools, no pupil at all. 'You don't have to do this.'  
  
'Yes I do,' Adriana looked at her. 'I may not want to, but I do have to.' Slowly Adriana exited Dumbledore's office.  
  
#  
  
It was 8 am the next morning and Adriana was sitting outside by the lake. Harry approached her form behind. 'What do you want Harry?'  
  
'Hi Harry, o Hi Adriana! How are you, I'm good! Would you like a seat? Sure!' Harry sat down next to her. 'I came to see if you were okay doofus! You're usually one of the most perky people I know, and you're out here talking to the squid in the lake.' A tentacle rose form the lake waving and Harry waved back.  
  
'Harry, the magic is a part of me and today I'm giving it away. It's going to be really gone and not just the time when I tried to quit on cold turkey, I mean literally ripped from me! And I'm the one doing the ripping!'  
  
'You know what?' Adriana looked at Harry, 'I think that for once in your life you're truly scared.' Adriana looked to protest but Harry stopped her. 'For once in you're life Adriana shut up and listen! You're scared because you think you're gonna be defenceless, you think you're not gonna be able to teach your course here anymore and you'll be forced back into the muggle world. Newsflash! They won't take you back! Because well guess what. You're still needed here. You took Tai Kwan do! You took Aikido! You 're a black belt in karate! You are gonna give back this magic, and you're not gonna be weak, you're gonna be stronger than you've ever been! Because you can live without it, a lot of witches can't do that.' Harry stopped talking and looked to Adriana for any sign on acceptance, he got that when she responded with a witty comeback.  
  
'When did you become so spiritual?'  
  
'Around about the time you forced me to go to Tai Chi with you!' The two friends laughed until they sobered up and realised what was about to happen. Harry gave Adriana a quick squeeze before the two of them stood up and walked to the castle.  
  
#  
  
'Now Miss Smith,' Snape addressed her, 'You must put on hand on each of these walls and focus on your energy, then Dumbledore and I will perform the spell that must be cast to remove the magic, you will feel weak during the ritual so you must remember to stay awake until all the magic is gone.'  
  
'Let's just get this over with okay?' Adriana moved away from the group and lay her hands on each wall on the sides of her and took a deep breath. 'Whenever you're ready Pops.' Adriana cheekily grinned at Dumbledore and Snape, Dumbledore chuckled and Snape sneered. The two of them pointed their wands at Adriana and shouted,  
  
'Brutus Doamne Acum!' Nothing happened.  
  
'You gotta be kidding me!' Adriana shouted them. 'You only know half the spell?!' Adriana took another deep breath then started chanting under her breath. Slowly it got louder but it was still uncertain what she was saying until she shouted the last two words. 'ACUM! ACUM!' Suddenly swirling lights surrounded her and she started breathing more heavily. 'Guiding spirits I beg of thee, Return what I have made a part of me, Hecate! Hecate! Here my plea, Send howling winds to remove your protection from me!' Adriana screamed in pain as a white cloud of smoke entered her body through her mouth, eyes and nose, and then seeped out a green colour to the swirl around her body as she panted harder and harder as her body grew weaker that she could only just whisper out the final words of her chant. 'Dissipate, be here no more.' Then the green energy swirling around her dissolved into nothing. Adriana fell to her knees as the onlookers just looked on speechless.  
  
'If you want something done properly,' Harry stated.  
  
'Do it yourself.' Adriana said clearly as she stood up. Harry rushed forward to her followed closely by Ron and Hermione. 'No.' They stopped in their tracks. 'I'm okay, in fact I feel normal, I feel great. Bring on my first class!' Adriana walked past the gobsmacked teenagers and adults to enter her classroom, which was just down the hallway. All was silent until she poked her head back out. 'Err Guys! Your first class is with me! Don't want to get detention do you? You've still gotta change!' Harry, Ron, and Hermione each looked at each other before rushing off into the classroom. 


	8. First Class

First Class  
  
#  
  
Adriana was pacing in front of the sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors, they were all talking except for Harry who was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to his friends with his eyes closed, Hermione and Ron talking about what they did over the summer. Adriana was still pacing she didn't look upset or annoyed, she was just striding across the front of the room loosely holding the battle-axe in her hand. Finally she stopped in the middle of the room, looked at her class then at the dummy at the back of the room. She drew back her arm slightly and threw the axe straight into the dummy's head. Everyone stopped and looked at her when they heard the noise, Harry just opened his eyes and smiled mysteriously.  
  
'You're all gonna die,' Adriana told them, 'Voldemort's back and no matter how hard you wish it weren't true, he's still gonna be back. And you're all gonna die, 'cause that's the nice sticky reward for being human, for living. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. And all of you muggle-borns who watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer will know exactly what I'm going on about.' Adriana walked to the back of the room and retrieved her axe. 'Goody. A rapt audience.' She walked back to the front of the room and put the axe down then sat down on her desk. 'Now where was I, oh yeah, Death. The reason you're all here is because you're gonna be in a war. That's right all of you before you even ask Mr Malfoy. You're all going to be fighting in this war, doesn't matter what side you're on, you're gonna end up fighting. And I'm here to prepare you. The 'Powers' are shifting, they're muttering nervously, telling us to align with the good or with the evil. It's telling us to choose. And right now I'm asking you to choose. Do you wanna be prepared for this fight or do you wanna die in it? If you do, sit down on the mats, if you don't. Get out.' Adriana waited patiently as her class stared blankly at her, including Harry, but he was still the first to move and was surprisingly followed by Draco Malfoy to be the first two from their houses to sit on the mats. Once everyone had decided that they were staying and sat on the mats, Adriana decided to start.  
  
'Now today you won't be learning anything, all you will get is a demonstration, I will be sparring with one of you.' Everyone looked ate ach other nervously chattering excitedly and wondering who it was going to be. Adriana was pacing again in front of the front row, finally she stopped in front of Harry. 'Harry? Wanna dance?' 


	9. Fisticuffs

Fisti-cuffs  
  
#  
  
'Wanna dance?' Harry looked up at Adriana and smirked, he knew she was gonna do this. Slowly he stood up, the two of them moved to the centre of the room, neither of them wavering eye contact.  
  
'You ready Riana?' Harry asked her from where they were circling each other.  
  
'Give me your best shot!' And it began. Harry started with a right-hook which Adriana blocked and to which she then bought up her left leg and kicked Harry's mid-section. 'It's not about what you think, it's about what you know.' Harry charged at her and she flipped him over her head where he landed hard on the floor, she moved away and continued talking whilst they fought. 'It's not about what you think you should do, it's about what you know you should do. Instinct. Trust yours, know his.' Harry went at her again with a scissor kick which hit Adriana and she was sent sprawling. 'Okay potter, now it's personal.' She said as she got up, and they were off again. Or actually Adriana was off again. She sent punch after punch, which Harry was able to block until she delivered a kick to his unguarded stomach, winding him. She took the opportunity and kneed him in the head whilst he was bent over clutching his stomach. He straightened up and she round housed him into the wall behind them. Whilst he was on the floor she straddled his stomach pinning him to the ground. 'Say Uncle?'  
  
'Uncle!' Harry replied miserably.  
  
'Hey! Don't pout at me mister!' Adriana got off him and helped him up. 'You know you can't beat me, you know you can't take me!' She said to him mockingly, the laughed until they were interrupted by a sneering voice.  
  
'Only Scarhead could get beaten by a girl.' Draco shouted out and the whole Slytherin half of the class burst out laughing.  
  
'Think you can do better Draco?' Adriana asked him innocently. The Slytherins silenced themselves when they saw Draco smirk and stand up to face her. 'This room is bewitched to make it that I can't actually hurt you, and there's some pretty interesting wiccan energy in here that I cast before I had to give it away.' Draco got into a Kung-fu stance. 'Hmm, You know kung-fu?'  
  
'I know Kung-fu.' Draco replied.  
  
'Show me' Adriana fell into her own stance one that Harry had never seen her use before. Draco flung out his left leg to kick her but she grabbed it and flipped him over backwards, but he literally defied the laws of gravity because he flipped over three times to land on his feet. He looked at his feet and then at Adriana confusingly. 'Like I said wiccan energy. For all the muggle-borns in the room again raise your hands if you've seen The Matrix?' Nearly all of the Gryffindor hands went up and some of them nodded and said 'oh's'.  
  
'What's a Matrix?' Draco asked.  
  
'That doesn't matter but what I'm telling you is that there is a spell in here that can bend the rules of Earth maybe even break some of them?' Adriana looked at him enquiringly. 'Hmm, come at me again.' Draco did just that and this time he faked one attack and used another but Adriana blocked both of them, this time she returned with her own a punch to Draco's stomach and a kick into his legs making him collapse on the floor. He got back up again and this time attacked with a vengeance and this time she sent him flying again into the wall. 'This bring back memories doesn't it Draco? Of December 26th 2001?' Draco looked up at her in pure fury and this time managed to hit her but she returned the rest easily, he flipped over her head and ran up one of the wooden supports in the room. Adriana calmly walked under him as he flipped over her head again and as he landed delivered and powerful kick to his mid section and Draco went hurtling back into the other Wooden support snapping it in half. He was on his hands and knees breathing heavily. 'Why haven't you managed to land a hard blow to me yet?'  
  
'You're,' he stopped to breathe, 'You're too fast.' He looked up at her and she looked own at him raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
'And why's that do you suppose?' he looked at her enquiringly. 'Do you think that's air you're breathing?' His face changed to an understanding expression. 'Try again.' Draco stood up again and relaxed into a completely different stance. Adriana smiled at him and got into her own, one of her hands outstretched, she laid her palm flat then moved it to make a beckoning gesture. Her class was completely silent, they were all amazed. Draco attacked first with kicks and punches which Adriana either countered, blocked or avoided, some were harder for her to avoid then she thought. Finally Draco landed a kick to her midsection making her falter and then he went to punch her face but stopped mere millimetres away from her face.  
  
'I know what you're trying to do.' Draco stated and stood up straight, he walked away from her and towards the door.  
  
'Draco?' he stopped. '9pm, Remember.' Adriana said to his back and then she let him walk out. 'So?' She turned back to her class. 'Everyone pair up, doesn't matter with who!' She continued with the class. It ran as smoothly as it could when 40 16 year olds had just witnessed what they saw. 


	10. Astronomy Tower

Astronomy Tower  
  
'Adriana?' Draco called through the door, he was amazed at what lay in front of him. The last time he had been up here was with a fourth year Ravenclaw, and it had looked nothing like this. The Astronomy Tower was now a mix of black's purple's and blues. There was a sofa across the middle of the room which curved round to face the North window, which faced towards the forest. Beneath both windows were box seats that spread out into a sort of balcony without bars. A fire was blazing in the west wall and was filling the room with a soft glow and warmth. 'Wow!' Draco whispered. Suddenly a door opened which Draco swore wasn't there before and out walked Adriana, except she had earphones on, which were enchanted to play, she had her eyes closed and was singing, but what amazed Draco the most was that she was singing, and she was good!  
  
'An old man turned ninety-eight  
  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
  
In your face  
  
A traffic jam when you're already late  
  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do -argh!' Adriana noticed Draco. 'How long have you been standing there?' she was now pointing at him and was an inch away from poking him in the chest.  
  
'A while.' Draco replied walking over to the sofa and sitting down. 'Long enough to claim some quality blackmail coinage.'  
  
'You've been listening to my phrases too much during these late night talks we've been having.' Adriana went and sat beside him. 'Now remember you don't have to talk, if you want you can show me, but I'd prefer your opinion, I can't feel what you feel in those visions you give me. All I feel is what I see.'  
  
'Tonight, I'll talk.' Adriana smiled warmly at him and moved to sit next to him. 'Okay, er. I guess it all started when I came home after my fourth year at Hogwarts,'  
  
#Flashback#  
  
'Mom! Dad! I'm home!' Draco called as he walked through the door of Malfoy Manor.  
  
'O, darling you're home!' Draco's mother came in from the library and gave him a hug, when he returned it she winced and hissed in pain.  
  
'Mother? What's wrong? Are you okay.' Draco asked clearly concerned.  
  
'Honey, you need to leave!' Narcissa looked into her son's eyes fear evident in her eyes. 'Your father is so angry, Voldemort failed again. He has been taking it out on me! Run!'  
  
'Crucio!' Draco looked up as he collapsed to the floor with his mother as she fell to the floor in agony, his father was standing at the top of the stairs. 'Silencio!' Narcissa's cries were silent but the pain was still clear in her eyes. 'Trying to turn my own son against me, you useless old hag!' Lucius had made his way downstairs and kicked his wife in the shin. 'You are no longer the woman I married, you've turned into a weak little girl, not the Slytherin I used to know!' He bent down to her level, Draco was frozen in fear by now, he had by now stood up and backed up to the wall. He was staring wide eyed at his mother. 'And for that, you will die!' Narcissa looked up and made eye contact with her son. Their eye's never strayed, the message was clear. Goodbye. 'Avada Kevadra!' Narcissa's eyes rolled up into her head finally breaking contact with Draco's silver orbs, she lay motionless her eyes open and an eerie smile was placed upon her face. 'Nice to have you back Draco.' Draco's eyes slowly looked towards his father. 'Dinner will be in 2 hours, I expect you to be there, we have guests tonight.' Lucius walked out of the room in his normal fashion. Draco managed to wait until he was sure that his father was out of earshot of the room before he let the tears fall down his face, slowly Draco slid down the wall to land with a soft thud where he stayed all night, never once getting up until one of the house elf's woke him up the next morning.  
  
#End Flashback#  
  
'When I woke up the next morning, my mom's body was gone, I found out later that he had burnt her, ' he looked down to the sofa, ''till there was only ashes.' Adriana was silent until she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him up. 'What?' Draco enquired. She led him towards the door that she appeared out of. She turned to face him and lent her back on the door.  
  
'I think you've felt enough pain.' She opened the door her back still facing the room, when the door opened Draco was greeted with a completely different scene to the living room. This room was Red and Orange filled with everything you'd expect to see in a teenage witch's room, Bookshelf, make-up, various cabinets and wardrobes. And a bed. 'Tonight, you just feel.' She closed the gap between them and kissed him squarely on the lips, slowly she backed up dragging him into her room. She turned them round and closed the door behind the two of them.  
  
##  
  
The next morning, Draco awoke, naked, not in his bed and alone. 


	11. Control

Control  
  
Malfoy woke up in the Astronomy Tower and took a few moments to gather his bearings. He finally got up and realised what had happened, he looked for Adriana, but found no one but himself.  
  
##  
  
Adriana walked into her classroom to see everyone already gathered there.  
  
'Woah!' She stepped back a little. 'Please tell me I'm not late for my own class.' She looked panicked. 'I'm not am I?'  
  
'No,' Pansy Parkinson spoke up over the laughter. 'We all, apparently, we're really eager to get here.'  
  
'Okay,' Adriana walked to the front of the room, 'So I guess I better start then.' She sat cross-legged on her desk. 'Last lesson, we were talking about death, which I hope all of you have remembered a little about it, but you also watched a demonstration, two actually, of what can happen in this room. And what all of you are capable of achieving.' She stood up and walked around her entranced class that were hanging off every word she was saying. 'Some of you will be faster than others, some of you will be stronger than others.'  
  
'But we'll never be as strong as you are though.' Neville spoke up.  
  
'It's true, you'll never have the power that I have, because I've been training longer than all of you combined. But you can be strong. You have the potential. All of you are probably asking during this war is, what makes us different than us being picked off one by one because of a prophecy that was made up by a bunch of men hundreds of years ago. This isn't about rules, this is about choices. So here's the part where you make a choice. What if we could change the rules. Now. It was written that one boy could take on the darkest wizard ever known, and either he or the wizard would win, well let me tell you something. Those people are dead. They can't stop us from winning this fight. So, we'll be needing you. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?'  
  
##  
  
'Ah Miss Black,' Dumbledore spoke to her when she entered his office. 'Thank you for coming on such short notice, I know you were about to teach a class.' Sitting in front of Adriana were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco.  
  
'No problem.' She walked over to Fawkes and pet him. 'What do you need?'  
  
'Some of your friends here have been concerned about you having withdrawal symptoms from losing your powers,' Adriana glared at the people sitting down, they all slouched into their chairs, she had thought nobody had noticed. 'So I have enrolled some help from outside of Hogwarts. A very powerful Seer to be exact. Agatha?' A young back woman in her early twenty's walked out of the shadows next to Adriana.  
  
'Professor!' Harry cried. 'How can you be sure she's trustworthy?'  
  
'I do.' Adriana interrupted.  
  
'How?'  
  
'Because I already know her, she was the leader of the coven I was in.' Adriana bowed her head and curtseyed, 'Blessed be.'  
  
'Blessed be.' Agatha spoke for the first time. 'I would like to get to work as soon as possible Albus. Do you mind?' Before he could answer she had glided out of the doorway and Adriana was already following her, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco followed behind them very closely.  
  
## 'Okay guys I'm going to need your help. Harry, Hermione, Ron.' Adriana handed them a candle each. 'You'll be needing these, I'll tell you where I want you in a minute.'  
  
'Where do you want me Adriana?' Draco interrupted.  
  
'In your common Room, I'll call you when I need you.' Draco looked downwards then stalked off, Adriana never strayed form looking at his back until he was out of eyesight then she turned back to the trio of quarrelling friends in front of her.  
  
'Guys, please!' Harry, Hermione and Ron were all arguing about what was about to happen. 'Guys! I trust her! She's done this before, I've done this before, this was my initiation, I didn't have any magic back then either.'  
  
'Just be careful okay.' Harry walked towards her and rubbed her arm. 'I know you think you can do this, but I'm not so sure.  
  
'Harry,' Hermione spoke up. 'She thinks she can do this, then she can.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'When did you get so trusting of her Hermione?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah when?' Adriana joined in.  
  
'Yeah Herm what happened?'  
  
'Yeah why do you all of a sudden trust me?'  
  
'Guys!' Hermione interrupted. 'It's like I'm at Wimbledon. Just for God's sake go in there and tell us what to do!'  
  
'Okay,' Adriana went serious again. 'Harry, light your candle right outside of the door after Hermione lights hers on the corner of the outside of the room. Ron then after Harry lights his you light yours. Hermione light yours ten seconds after the door has closed. Then Harry and Ron wait ten seconds after each of you has lit the candle.' Adriana counted off on her fingers. 'Yep that's right! Okay, see you in a few.' Adriana walked through the door and Hermione waited ten seconds then lit her candle.  
  
##  
  
'They're in place.' Adriana told Agatha after she had closed the door.  
  
'You know what to do.' Adriana walked into the middle of the pentagram, which was drawn over the top of a triquatra in white sand. She starting breathing deeply and waited 40 seconds before she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. The candles around her ignited and her eyes went bright orange.  
  
'Hecate! I ask for your guiding hand! Release me from your hold! Until I call for your power once more!' A range glow engulfed Adriana as she sat in the lotus position, her eyesight never straying from the same spot on the ceiling. 'As I will it, so mote it be!' The light dimmed slowly and so did the candles around her, slowly the sand patterns disappeared from the floor. Adriana was left panting.  
  
'My dear child.' Agatha walked towards her and crouched in front of her. 'I must warn you before I leave. The power you have just given away is available for you to retrieve again, but as long as it is gone, a void will be left in its wake. A void that will be filled.' Agatha bowed her head. 'Blessed be.' Then she disappeared in a whirlwind of smoke. Hermione. Harry and Ron ran in to the room and to Adriana's side. They were all fussing over her, but she heard nothing they said. The same thought was running through her head. What did Agatha mean when she said the void would be filled?  
  
##  
  
Okay guys, I've already written the ending to this and the starting chapters of the sequel. But I haven't written the middle parts. So if you wanna see anything particular happen just review and tell me! 


	12. She's Back

She's Back!  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking down to the great hall. Ron opened the doors and went through first. Except he stopped before he made it over the threshold because he stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione walked into him and fell backwards where Harry caught her and held her.  
  
'Ron?' Hermione screeched at him. 'What do you think you're doing?'  
  
'She's, she. She's back!' Ron told them, before promptly running to hide behind Harry's back. Hermione stood up straight and looked at Ron questioningly.  
  
'Who's back?' Hermione asked Ron completely turning to face him.  
  
'Umbridge!' Harry shouted his voice laced with clear, sheer unbelievable astonishment. 'The old hag is back!'  
  
'What?' Hermione asked him she ran in front of the two boys. 'Why I oughtta!' Hermione started stomping forward towards the head table. Harry and Ron dug their heels into the floor and grabbed her arms, yet she still managed to keep walking.  
  
'When did she get so strong?!' Ron cried.  
  
'I have no idea!' Harry shouted back to him, by now they had received an audience. Harry gave up on the dragging effect and went and stood directly in front of her.  
  
'Harry move.' Hermione's voice was laced with danger and Harry was scared out of his wits, he had heard the same tone of voice from Adriana and that was usually followed by a really bad public humiliation, he had to think and quick.  
  
'Hermione!' he was thinking on his toes. 'Remember? You're a prefect!' That brought Hermione back down to earth, she glared at Umbridge one last time who beamed back at her before she went and plopped down onto the Gryffindor house table bench. Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent.  
  
'Good Morning students. I see some of you have noticed our visitor sitting at the head table. Now-'  
  
'hem hem.' Dumbledore looked towards Dolores, smiled at her and sat down, whilst she stood up. 'Now I know some of you will remember me, and I hope some of you do. My name is Dolores Umbridge, and I am here on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. Now I believe that there are two new teachers teaching here at Hogwarts and I have come to investigate them, like I did last year. So I hope you will all welcome me back, as warmly as you did last year.' Before Umbridge got the chance to sit down the Great Hall doors swung open and Adriana walked in humming to herself under her breath, unbeknownst to the attention she was receiving until she looked up.  
  
'Did I walk in on something?' She asked everyone. She then saw Umbridge standing up and beaming at her. 'I did! Oh my bad! Sorry.'  
  
'That's quite alright dear, now why don't you just sit down at your table and let me finish what I was saying.'  
  
'Oh right!' Adriana walked down in between Gryffindor's table and Ravenclaw, she passed Harry, Hermione and Ron and winked at them. She continued walking and walking, all eyes were following her. Umbridge just thought she was heading towards the end of the table but when Adriana carried on walking up to the Head table she voiced her objections.  
  
'Excuse me young lady!' Adriana turned innocently to her.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'What are you doing?' Everyone in the hall was looking amusedly at Umbridge, including the Slytherin's, and some of them were even suppressing a laugh.  
  
'I'm going to sit at my table.' Adriana was still looking wide-eyed and innocent at Dolores.  
  
'Well this is the teacher's table, I think you belong down there, with the rest of the students.' All of the teachers were now smiling behind their hands, even Snape was having to cover his laughing with coughs. Adriana walked up to her, she was already tired of this act. Adriana walked right up to her and spoke to her loudly.  
  
'I thought you were supposed to be from the Ministry, I thought you were smart.' She stopped talking loudly. 'Hi! I'm Adriana Smith Black.' She held out her hand, but withdrew it when she saw the rings and fingers that the woman had. 'I teach Self Defence.' Then she added for good measure, 'That means, that I'm a teacher, I sit at the big table.'  
  
'But you're just a child!'  
  
'Actually I'm nearly an adult,' she leaned close to he ear. 'So you can stop talking to me like a five year old along with the rest of us.' Adriana stood patiently in front of Umbridge.  
  
'What are you still standing there for?' Snape asked her from behind Umbridge.  
  
'She's in my seat.' Adriana addressed Snape then looked sweetly at Umbridge. 'I believe there's a spare seat on the Slytherin table. The DADA teacher is arriving today.' Adriana raised her eyebrows at her and sat down, Umbridge was staring at her in shock. Slowly she walked down the steps to the Slytherin table, where bags were promptly put up into every available space.  
  
'What?' Umbridge whispered. Form behind her she heard a voice.  
  
'Hmm, looks like that tables full as well, try Hufflepuff.' All the Hufflepuff students did the same. 'Oops, my bad, that's full too, What about Ravenclaw?' the same happened again. 'Wow!' she turned to Dumbledore. 'This school really did get a lot of first years this year.' She turned back to the rest of the hall. 'And it looks like Gryffindor doesn't want you anyway!'  
  
'Then where do you propose I sit?' Umbridge asked her.  
  
'I believe there's a spare chair out in the entrance hall, try that.' Adriana sat back down and spoke to Snape. 'Could you pass the potatoes?' Snape gladly did whilst whispering to her behind the bowl.  
  
'Well done!'  
  
'She had it coming.' Slowly Umbridge walked between the tables, all the students watched her as she went, she was clutching her purse very close to her cardigan-covered torso with her stubby fingers. She spotted a seat at the Slytherin table next to Draco Malfoy. She looked expectantly at him. He looked up from his food and into her eyes.  
  
'Oh sorry!' He picked up his bag and placed it next to him. 'What? You get your own chair. Why can't my bag?' The Hall erupted in laughter from everywhere including all the teachers. Adriana managed to stay straight faced. Umbridge made it out into the hallway. She turned around and opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by the doors closing in her face.  
  
'Draughty out there isn't it Minerva?' Dumbledore asked Mcgonagall next to him.  
  
'It is indeed Albus.' Only the teachers noticed Minerva tucking her wand back inside her robes.  
  
##  
  
There you go! A little twist! 


	13. Inspection Part one

Inspection. Part one, Vincent versus Ron.  
  
#  
  
Adriana walked into her classroom muttering to herself under her breath. ' I'm not late, I'm not late. I'm not late because I'm the teacher.' She walked between the mats and went and sat at the front on her desk. When she arrived everyone was chatting animatedly, Adriana had, since their last lesson, put up an assortment of weapons upon the walls. Everyone in the room had noticed that she was in the room, they just hadn't stopped talking. Adriana went and grabbed the famous axe that she had used in her first lesson to throw and threw it again. This time, everyone went silent like last time but there was one difference. Dolores Jane Umbridge had been sitting at the back of the room, and Adriana had thrown the axe to land a millimetre away from cutting her hair.  
  
'Right then!' Adriana went and sat back on her desk. 'Before I get onto the good stuff I just want to warn you that next time I come into this room to hear that noise again, I won't be so nice.' Adriana stopped from talking because of the infuriating whimpering that Umbridge was omitting. 'Is there something wrong Dolores?'  
  
'You!' She shrieked out breathlessly. 'You tried to kill me!'  
  
'No I didn't.' Adriana leant back onto her hands. 'If I had wanted to kill you, you could tell by the being dead already. But, you're alive and whimpering, so you're not dead.' Umbridge calmly straightened herself out and spoke to Adriana again.  
  
'Then I trust you received my note about this inspection, I must-'  
  
'If I hadn't have received your note I wouldn't be speaking to you, I would be kicking you out of my classroom for interrupting me this much.' Umbridge went and sat down on a chair in the corner. 'Now as I was saying, today is show and tell.' The students who were assembled in the room started chatting animatedly again, 'Except you'll be doing the showing and I'll be doing the telling.' The Slytherins looked towards the Gryffindors and so the Gryffindors looked at the Slytherins, they were smirking at each other, they finally had an excuse. 'But if you do get a little to into it and actually manage to not listen to my commands, I'll give all the instructions to your house, in Japanese.' Adriana went on to explain that they were focussing on blocking and evading attacks and all the attacks they were to make were to be non-contact.  
  
'hem hem.' Adriana rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.  
  
'What now Blubridge?'  
  
'Umbridge'  
  
'I know, what?'  
  
'Are you sure it's wise to be doing this so soon into the term.' Adriana looked away from her and ignored her.  
  
'Crabbe, Weasley, you're first.' Within minutes Ron was pinned down onto the mat. 'Ron? What did you do right just then?' Everyone was gaping at her now, Ron had lost. This time though, Ron knew the answer to a question that had been directed at him.  
  
'I kept good balance, blocked all of his unsloppy attacks, which consisted of one.'  
  
'Crabbe? What did you do wrong just then?' Crabbe was staring ominously around at his fellow Slytherins, he had no idea what he had done wrong. 'You don't know do you?' Adriana stood up and walked towards the demonstration floor. 'Crabbe sit down, Ron come at me with the first attack you made towards Mister Crabbe here.' Ron charged at Adriana with a round- house kick to her back, whilst she was speaking to the group. Adriana grabbed his foot, twisted it and flew him over her head where he fell to the ground and pinned him. 'Instinct, Vincent you could've won that fight earlier and so could've Ron. You're balance was off and you were thinking more like a thug than a skilled fighter. You forgot everything I had been teaching you.' Adriana stood back up and went back to her desk,  
  
'Next up is.'  
  
#  
  
Next chapter Hermione versus Millicent, it's payback time. 


	14. Inspection Part two

Inspection. Part 2. Hermione vs. Millicent.  
  
'Next up is Granger and Bulstrode.' Harry looked towards Adriana with shock, how could she do this? Hermione would get killed up there. Hermione made to join Millicent up front, but Harry stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
  
'You don't have to do this.'  
  
'Harry, just watch.' Hermione said to him with a secretive smile.  
  
'Now for you two,' Adriana walked to stand in between the two girls, 'I am allowing this to be a proper sparring match, except without my help. It will go on until one of you says Uncle.' Adriana walked towards Hermione and whispered in her ear. 'Try not to sink her too fast, humiliate her first.' Adriana walked back to the desk and sat back down. 'Begin when you are ready.'  
  
The class watched in shock as they saw Hermione 'bookworm' Granger fall into a fighting stance, looking more deadly than they have ever seen.  
  
#  
  
She made sure her eyes never wavered from her opponent. Millicent was at least two inches taller and wider than she was giving Bulstrode the advantage of strength, but Hermione was lighter giving her the advantage of building more powerful attacks. Neither of them made to make the first move, but eventually Millicent started off with a round-house kick to which Hermione ducked under to stand behind Millicent and delivered a hard kick to her lower back sending Millicent sprawling.  
  
#  
  
Harry was in awe, the girl who he thought was innocent and needed protection was totally kicking the shit out of the same person who had been able to take her only four years ago, and yet here she was ten lessons in winning a sparring match. Harry watched whilst the fight continued. Millicent got back up and charged towards Hermione, who simply sidestepped and kicked Millicent in the butt sending her head long into the wall.  
  
#  
  
'Oh come on! You're making this way too easy!' Hermione taunted Millicent trying to make her focus. It worked, Millicent got back up and attacked Hermione with a flurry of punches, all of which were blocked bar one. Millicent had hit Hermione hard, so hard in fact that she had managed to draw blood. Hermione wiped the blood off her lip with the back of her hand.  
  
'Now that was going just a little too far.' Hermione cart wheeled and kicked Millicent in the face, she swooped down to kick out, Millicent jumped over her leg and copied the same move sending Hermione onto her back where Millicent straddled her pinning her to the ground.  
  
'Say uncle mudblood!' Hermione lost her fuse. She grabbed Millicent's tank top and backwards rolled over so that their positions were reversed.  
  
'Say uncle worthless pureblood bitch!' Millicent struggled as much as she could but she couldn't budge Hermione off.  
  
'Argh, uncle' she muttered under her breath.  
  
'I'm sorry what?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Uncle! There! Goddammit! I said it! Uncle!' The classroom was left in silence, which was broken by a slow clapping coming form Adriana.  
  
'Bravo. Both of you please take your seats.' Adriana walked to stand in front of her class. 'Unfortunately we only have time for one more demonstration. You did good, I'm really proud of you all. Next week we start a new topic. Tai chi. But before I end the class, why don't we show Miss Umbridge how good a teacher of this subject I am.' She walked along the front row, with her finger against her lip in mock thought. 'Now who should I choose to spar with? I know!' She turned to face the back corner. 'Dolores, let's go.'  
  
#  
  
Next chapter, the final in the inspection trilogy we have Umbridge versus Adriana! 


	15. Inspection Part three

Inspection Part Three. Umbridge vs. Adriana  
  
#  
  
'W-w-what?' Dolores spluttered out.  
  
'You heard me.'  
  
'I am here to watch not join in young lady!'  
  
'No! You are here to inspect me on how capable I am to teach this course. And it is called Physical defence. Which means you use all of your body. Not just your eyes.'  
  
'I'll have you know that I am a fully trained Ministry operative.' Umbridge stood up. 'And I have been trained in several martial arts.'  
  
'Really? Then show me what you got.' Umbridge walked over to the mats and removed her disgustingly pink cardigan. Adriana walked over to the walls and pulled down two quarterstaffs.  
  
'Weapons?'  
  
'Yeah, you've used one before haven't you?' Adriana cocked her head to the side mockingly. 'Give me your best shot.' Adriana threw one of the staffs to her opponent and the fight began. The sound of clashing wood filled the room as Adriana attacked and defended. Umbridge had never used a quarter- staff before so she was very clumsy in her attacks and was disarmed almost immediately. 'Well? What do you think?'  
  
'I think we can only really test your abilities if we used a weapon I am familiar with.' Dolores stood up and walked to the opposite wall and grabbed two swords off the wall. 'Well?' Adriana smirked at her and caught the sword that was thrown at her.  
  
It was on again. Umbridge made the first move which Adriana easily blocked. Umbridge was getting really annoyed, so far the 'little girl' in front of her was easily defeating her and laughing as she went. She was done with it. She quickly unsheathed her wand and shouted an unforgivable at Adriana without even thinking.  
  
'CRUCIO!' Adriana was hit full force and went flying back into the wall, debris from the ceiling falling onto her. Umbridge smirked at the pile of rubble. 'Tramp.' The smirk was wiped off her face as she saw the rocks stir. By now the rest of the class had moved to the back of the classroom and were staring in shock at what was happening in front of them. What surprised them more was that the rocks were moving. Slowly but surely, Adriana stood up from the rubble covered in dust.  
  
'Damn! That almost hurt.' She looked at Umbridge and threw her sword at her, which miraculously she had managed to hold onto, which punctured her stomach and poked out of her back. She looked down at her wound in shock before she fell to her knees on the ground.  
  
'Why am I not dead?'  
  
'There are spells in this room tat stop anyone form getting hurt, except me. I think I strained something getting out from under that lot.' She poked a finger to where the pile of stone lay which was now being restored because of the spells in the room.  
  
'You are on probation!' Umbridge winced as she pulled the sword out of her stomach and watched as her wound magically healed itself.  
  
'No, you are.' Adriana crouched down so that they were at eye level. 'You used an unforgivable Dolores. I'm not gonna be seeing you for a wile. And you ain't gonna be seein' anyone except for Aurors from now on.' Adriana stood back up to her full height. 'Enjoy Azkaban.' She looked back to her class. 'Next lesson bring some very comfy and baggy clothes. Class dismissed.' She walked out of the room just as Dumbledore walked in with Cornelius Fudge. Harry, Hermione and Ron all ran off after Adriana.  
  
##  
  
Hope you liked! 


	16. Another World Part one

It was a few months later and Harry was busy training with Adriana.  
  
'So, what have you been up to?' Adriana asked him as they sparred against each other.  
  
'Nothing much,' he replied whilst rolling under her leg.  
  
'How's Hermione?'  
  
'She's great.'  
  
'Told her yet?'  
  
'Nope!'  
  
'When are you?' Adriana asked before sweeping his legs out from under him and pinning him.  
  
'Soon,' Harry said from underneath Adriana. 'Why?'  
  
'Because you're running out of time.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Harry asked whilst propping up onto his elbows.  
  
'I saw Justin Finch-something or other flirting with her the other day.'  
  
'So, that means-' Harry said but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
'Am I interrupting something?' Hermione asked from the doorway. Adrian got up off of Harry and helped him up.  
  
'Nope, I just got done kicking Harry's ass, come on in.' Adriana said whilst pulling her hair back again into a messy bun. Hermione nervously walked in and set her bag down. Harry watched her every movement before excusing himself.  
  
'You don't have to go!' Hermione said to him. 'Does he?' she asked Adriana.  
  
'No,' Adriana said. 'It's easier to do this with someone who can pull you back down around.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Harry asked confused.  
  
'Adriana's teaching me wiccan magic, 'cause she can't anymore, she's teaching me.'  
  
'And she's doing really well!'  
  
'No I'm not.' Hermione said.  
  
'No, she's not.' Adriana agreed. 'We tried to pull a rabbit out of a hat and we ended up pulling the devil himself.' Harry snickered quietly.  
  
'Oh, you think it's funny huh?' Hermione said teasingly. 'I'd like to see you try.  
  
'No you wouldn't!' Harry and Adriana chorused together.  
  
'He's worse than you!' Adriana told her causing Hermione to wince.  
  
'Okay, okay! When we're done making fun of me can we get on with this hocus pocus that Hermione's doing?' Adriana and Hermione smiled at each other before Hermione planted herself down on the floor.  
  
'You're in a field, there are rabbits hopping around you and there are flowers in the ground.' Adriana said in a soothing voice. 'There are birds singing and the sun is shining.' She bent down next to Hermione's ear. 'Reach for something in the field, pull it to you.' She whispered to Hermione but Harry still heard it.  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open and were glazed over as she chanted in Latin causing Adriana to gasp and run towards her.  
  
'Alterno spatium anticipo aetus ivunetus!' In front of Hermione a blue-ish green portal opened which Adriana ran into before she could stop herself. The portal closed with a snap and Hermione ran over to Harry.  
  
'That can't be good,' Harry said whilst staring at the space where Adriana stood before.  
  
'I messed up again didn't I?' Hermione said whilst leaning into Harry.  
  
'Well, at least you conjured something pretty,' Harry said to her whilst trying to be sympathetic.  
  
'Yeah,' Hermione said but her eyes widened after a second. 'But where did I send Adriana?'  
  
#  
  
Adriana landed with a thud on some mud. She groaned and stood up before looking around her. On either side of her there were these monsters all racing forwards towards a wall, which had people aiming arrows at them and firing at them.  
  
'Figures!' Adriana said. 'I just had to land in the middle of a battle.' Adriana started to walk forward but was stopped by a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a stray arrow in her stomach. In front of her one of the monsters smiled at her before using her frozen sate to his advantage and ran her through with a sword. 


	17. Another World Part two

Another world Part two  
  
#  
  
Adriana winced in pain and looked down at her stomach. The monster in front of her was smiling at her and holding the sword in her stomach, waiting for her to topple over and die. Adriana was also waiting for this to happen. She stood there staring at the thing in front of her until she realised that she wasn't in pain anymore. Her brow crinkled in confusion and she looked down at her stomach where the sword was still protruding. She looked up and rolled her eyes in exasperation before punching the monster in front of her unconscious. Gingerly, she pulled the sword from her stomach and watched as her wound healed over in seconds.  
  
'Well this is...neat.' She said with a smile. She looked up and took a moment to figure out what was going on. Her eyes widened with shock when she figured out where she was. 'Helm's Deep? SHE SENT ME TO HELM'S DEEP?'  
  
#  
  
'What do you mean she just disappeared?' Ron asked as he watched Harry pacing in front of him. Harry and Hermione had gone to fetch Ron for some help after Adriana's disappearance.  
  
'Exactly what I said,' Harry told him. 'One second she was here, then there was this bright light and she was gone.'  
  
'Well,' Ron started. 'Do you have any ideas as to what might've happened?'  
  
'It was an inter-dimensional portal.' Hermione spoke up from behind them. She was standing where Adriana had disappeared and was moving her arms and hands through the air with her eyes closed. 'A portal that sent her back in time,'  
  
'And you know this how?' Ron asked confused.  
  
'I can sense it.'  
  
'Sense it?' Harry joined Ron in his confusion.  
  
'Yes, it was the first thing and ONLY thing that Adriana has managed to teach me successfully.' Hermione walked over to the desk and to her supplies. 'When magic disappears it leaves behind a residue, one of the reasons Adriana went "crazy" at the start of the year but that's another story, the residue leaves behind an individual mark. The portal that I inadvertently created had an accidental taste to it, along with a fresh sandalwood-y smell, which means it's an inter-dimensional portal,' Hermione explained to them. Harry watched her and listened to her with a small smile on his face. He really did love her, he loved everything about her. The way her hair bounced when she moved her head, the way she explained everything to them even if they knew what was going on. In his eyes she was perfect.  
  
'So, what do we do now?' Ron asked breaking Harry's train of thought.  
  
'You guys go and find Malfoy.' Hermione said as she leafed through a book.  
  
'MALFOY? Why?' Harry protested.  
  
'Because we need more than three people to be able to get her back. I have no idea where I sent her, well, I know where, I just don't know WHERE.' Hermione said whilst blushing.  
  
'Hermione?' Ron asked. 'What are you not telling us?'  
  
'Have either of you two, ever read Lord of the Rings?' The two looked at her blankly before a look of understanding covered their faces, but was shortly replaced with shock. 'Exactly. At the moment I'm rereading the chapter with Helm's Deep in. My mind was focussed on that because I didn't get to finish that chapter. So, I have feeling that I may have sent her to Middle Earth.'  
  
'That still doesn't explain the need for Malfoy though.' Ron stated making Hermione sigh and roll her eyes.  
  
'We need Malfoy because he is a warrior, and he cares for her. He'll be able to bring her back.' Hermione turned back around and started getting out different coloured sands and some candles. Ron left the room dejectedly to go and search for Malfoy. Harry stayed in the room and watched Hermione set everything up.  
  
'You didn't have this stuff before.' Harry said as he sat down opposite her. Hermione answered him without looking up from what she was doing.  
  
'I need to be able to keep the portal open for longer this time, so I need to make a sacred circle, and the sands will help me conjure up a portal that will stay in one place and not move around.'  
  
'You're learning fast,' Harry said with a small smile. Hermione looked up at him with a smile as well.  
  
'There's nothing like pressure to make you a quick learner.' She told him, the two of them shared a look before she broke it and looked back down at what she was doing.  
  
#  
  
'This is ridiculous.' Adriana groaned as she made her way through the swarms of Orcs. She already had three arrows protruding from her back, one sword in her leg and she was covered in Orc blood. 'She just had to send me to one of the bloodiest battles ever written! She couldn't have sent me to the Mirkwood Forest? At least I'd have Elves to mess around with.' Adriana stopped when she reached the fort wall. She looked to her side and saw a wooden ladder. On it were Orcs trying to climb up to the top of the ancient wall. She sighed before heading to the base of the ladder and started to climb up. 'When in Rome.'  
  
#  
  
'I found him!' Ron said happily as he walked into the room where Harry and Hermione were working silently. 'And he came willingly no less.'  
  
'No he didn't.' Hermione said from where she was leaning over masses of parchment. 'You knocked him out.'  
  
'I knocked him out.' Ron admitted before opening the door fully and revealing the unconscious Draco Malfoy. 'He thought,' he grunted as he dragged Draco into the classroom. 'That it was a trick to injure him and that DA would be waiting around the corner for him.'  
  
'That's a good idea.' Harry commented from where he was mixing different coloured sands together. Hermione looked at him chastising silencing him momentarily and causing Ron to snigger, which made Harry glare at him.  
  
'This is ridiculous.' Hermione said whilst sighing and pointed her wand at Draco. 'Enervate.' Malfoy jolted up with a gasp as he felt the back of his head.  
  
'Aww man!' Ron complained as he stomped over to Hermione and sulked. 'What'd you have to wake him up for?' Hermione sighed exasperatedly and walked over to help Draco up.  
  
'Easy now.' She muttered as she pulled him into a chair. 'Are you okay?' She asked him.  
  
'I just got hit with a chair, what do you think?' He sneered at her.  
  
'You hit him with a chair?!' Hermione cried angrily at Ron whilst turning and glaring at him.  
  
'You hit him with a chair?' Harry asked with a smile on his face. 'That's awesome!' He went to give Ron a high five but stopped when he saw Hermione's facial expression. 'I mean, God Ron! How could you do that!?!' Hermione's shoulders sagged before she walked over to them.  
  
During this whole event Draco had been trying to sneak out through the open door. He was almost there when Hermione stopped him. She pointed over to him and the door shut with a bang.  
  
'You're not going anywhere,' Hermione said in a lower voice. She turned around and faced him.  
  
'Why am I here?' Draco asked annoyed.  
  
'We need your help.' Hermione told him.  
  
Draco scoffed noisily before walking over to her, trying to intimidate her. 'And what makes you think I'm gonna help you?' Hermione looked up at him with a small smile.  
  
'It's not working.' Hermione whispered to him. Draco looked angry before looking a little defeated.  
  
'Not even a little?' Hermione shook her head whilst smiling smugly. 'Well, then I guess I'll just have to force my way out.'  
  
'Adriana is missing.' Hermione told him halting his movements. 'We need your help to get her back.' Draco didn't turn around just tilted his head in their direction.  
  
'I ask again, what makes you think I'll help?'  
  
'Because you care for her.' Hermione said simply.  
  
'Good argument, there's just one problem. She doesn't care for me.' Draco paused for a second. 'So you can stuff your rescue mission up your ass, find her yourselves.' Harry was upon him with a second with Ron closely trailing behind. The three boys started to brawl it out whilst Hermione stood on looking at her feet.  
  
When Harry was about to land a punch she looked up and her eyes were glazed over white. 'Separate.' She commanded in a low voice resulting in Draco and Harry being flown away from each other and across the room. 'Adriana's out, I'm in. She is trapped in a different dimension, and I'm not sure whether she's alive or not. But we will get her back anyway.' Her eyes had returned to normal by now. 'Ron?' Ron looked at her attentively. 'Go to the hospital wing, get any supplies we might need for when Adriana gets back.' Ron nodded before running out of the room.  
  
'What about us?' Draco asked from the opposite side of the room where he was slowly climbing up out of the wreckage of a table.  
  
'You two will need to be anointed before I can let you through the portal.' Hermione walked over to the table and turned around with a blowtorch making Draco and Harry's eyes widen considerably.  
  
#  
  
Adriana jumped over the top of the wall and started to fight her way through the swarm of Orcs up here. She kicked and punched at whatever she could touch and threw them all back over the wall. She picked up one of their weapons and was about to strike someone when she stopped abruptly.  
  
'Oh my God.' She said in awe as she backhanded another Orc off the wall. 'You're an Elf, and Legolas at that!' She was pulled out of her shocked reverie when she was grabbed roughly by the arms of two Orcs. She back flipped over them and pulled them together so they collided with each other. She stopped moving though as an arrow flew past her head. Legolas stood opposite her smiling as she heard the unmistakable sound of a dead body hitting the ground.  
  
'I am Legolas,' He said to her whilst holding out his hand, 'A Mirkwood Elf of the Woodland Realm.' Adriana gripped his hand in hers and he brought it up to his lips to kiss. She let out a little girly giggle. She stopped suddenly as he pulled her towards his body when an Orc fell into the spot she had been standing in originally. Legolas quickly disposed of it with one of his twin blades.  
  
Adriana melted into his embrace as he cradled her to his chest. 'Are you all right my lady?'  
  
'Yeah,' Adriana told him breathlessly as she pulled herself out of his arms slightly. 'I always have had a thing for blonde hair and blue eyes.' The two of them smiled at each other, their heads inched closer together until Adriana pulled back sharply with a hiss. They looked down in unison to see the arrow protruding from her stomach.  
  
Legolas' eyes opened wide as she staggered back slightly and reached out his arms to hold her but stopped when she stood up straight. 'Dammit.' She muttered under her breath as she pulled out the arrow with a cry of pain. Legolas watched in shock as her wound healed over immediately. He bound into action straight away and held his bow at her.  
  
'Who are you?' He demanded. Adriana sighed before kicking the bow out of his hands.  
  
'I'm a friend.'  
  
'Who said I needed a friend?' Legolas glared at her, she had just kicked his pride and joy out of his hands!  
  
'I never said I was yours.' She said with a smirk, which quickly turned into a confused look. 'Do you hear that?'  
  
'Hear what?' Legolas asked confused as well. Adriana spun around to face out onto the battlefield.  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
#  
  
Hermione was sat in a circle with her legs crossed and her hands out in front of her palms up. She was muttering under her breath before looking up.  
  
'Screw it! Ancient Gods I am crappy at Sumerian! I ask, no, I demand you open this portal right now! NOW!' She screamed as the air rippled with energy around her making the boys in the region of her step back a little. Her head flew back before righting itself and her hands flew out creating a dark green portal, which shimmered in the light.  
  
The force of the raw energy that had emanated from Hermione caused the three boys to fall to the ground as they were knocked back. Draco was the first to get up and jumped through the portal, closely followed by Harry.  
  
#  
  
'Hermione who?' Legolas asked in bewilderment. 'Whom are you talking to?'  
  
'My friend. And I'm not talking to her, she's talking to me.' Adriana told him as if it were as simple as making pancakes, even though he didn't know what pancakes were. The two of them were suddenly flown back by an invisible force. As Adriana struggled to sit up she noticed how everything but herself was frozen in time. 'Woah.' She whispered to herself as she nudged Legolas but he didn't move an inch. She was distracted from what she was doing by the appearance of a dark green wall that rippled in front of her.  
  
Adriana got up to inspect the portal but was quickly thrown to the floor again as someone landed on her. She looked up to see Draco lying on top of her and gazing at her anxiously. Adriana looked into his eyes for a split second and smiled before she groaned by the added weight of someone else landing on top of her.  
  
'Sorry.' Harry cried from the top of the pile.  
  
'Harry! Get off!' Adriana complained from the bottom of the pile-on and Harry hastily jumped off of Draco (don't take that the wrong way, it's purely innocent) and gave him a hand up.  
  
'Are you okay?' Draco finally asked as he and Harry lifted Adriana up onto her feet.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine. Sure, I got hit by fifteen arrows and was stabbed by 20 different swords, I feel fine!' Adriana said cheerfully as she ushered the two of them back into the portal. Adriana was about to step through when she noticed something on the floor. She smiled as she walked over and picked up Legolas' bow and fired it at the Orc, which was about to slice off the blonde's head. The arrow hit the demon right between the eyes but he failed to move because of the spell. She looked down at the bow and smiled before going over to the Elf and positioning the bow back into his hands.  
  
She straightened her face as she walked back through the portal, which disappeared with a pop behind her, righting Helm's Deep to it's warring itself.  
  
#  
  
Adriana landed in an ungraceful heap in front of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco.  
  
'I never get the nice landings.' She moaned as Draco and Hermione helped her up. 'Thanks.' She said to Draco then turned to Hermione. 'Well done, I think it's time we moved you up to Wicca 102.'  
  
'What's Wicca 102?' Hermione asked confused.  
  
'The theory area, which I'm pretty sure we'll be done with in a week knowing the way you absorb information.' Adriana said with a teasing voice.  
  
'I don't absorb information.' Hermione said with a rosy flush on her cheeks.  
  
'Please!' Adriana argued. 'You're like a wet-sheeted Bounty when it comes to learning.' Hermione looked up at her and smiled before embracing her in a hug.  
  
'It's good to have you back.' Hermione whispered to her.  
  
'Thanks for bringing me back.' The two separated and Adriana turned to Draco silently the two looked at each other before Adriana looked at the Golden Trio who were looking at them. She motioned at them with her eyes, which only Hermione caught.  
  
'Oh!' Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry by the arms. 'Come on! We have to go do that...thing.'  
  
'What thing?' Ron asked puzzled. Harry caught on and started to help Hermione.  
  
'You know, that thing.' Harry and Hermione were gesturing wildly at Ron. When he just shook his head at them they both gave up.  
  
'Just come on!' They said in unison and dragged him from the room and started to bicker as soon as they were out the door.  
  
Adriana turned back to Draco and the two stood in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
'Thanks for coming to get me.' Adrian said quietly as she stood opposite Draco.  
  
'Well, Granger can be rather persuasive when she wants to be.'  
  
'She's getting powerful.' Adriana said whilst staring into his eyes. Draco's head started to inch closer to hers and just before they were about to meet Adriana cut him off with a whisper.  
  
'I'm your teacher.' She told him stopping him from advancing. He pulled back slowly and straightened up.  
  
'So that's why you've been avoiding me.' Draco said in recognition.  
  
'What we did was wrong, and illegal.' Adriana told him. 'It can't happen again.' She explained to him, he nodded his head with his eyes downcast. 'I'm sorry.' Adriana apologised awkwardly before quickly leaving the room, leaving behind Draco standing in silence looking at his feet.  
  
#  
  
There ya go! Part two finished! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
